An Agreeable Arrangement : A Draco & Samantha Story
by Intrepidreporter2b
Summary: Sequel to That Can Be Arranged: After getting over the shock of being in an arranged marriage Sam and Draco have transitioned into an amicable relationship based on mutual respect, witty banter, and Sam's green lingerie. Now they must plan their wedding, get their Best Man and Maid-of-Honor to finally hook up, and avoid jealousy and evil scheme concocted by Draco's mother and Pansy
1. Thanksgiving

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 1 Thanksgiving

***November 28th, a little over a month after the wedding***

"What is this dinner about again?" Draco was having a serious sense of déjà vu. Not two months ago Samantha was making him change his outfit for the Weasley's Sunday dinner. Now she was picking out an outfit for him to wear to celebrate something about a turkey.

"Thanksgiving is a national American holiday and tradition to celebrate what we are grateful for in our lives. Actually, it's about the start of the Christmas shopping season and good food." Sam paused to hold up two different shirts to Draco's chest, deciding on the blue one she walked back into the closet and continued her explanation.

"The point is Katherine is hosting an event for the first time in her new house and using her new kitchen so it's a big deal and she wants it to be perfect."

"She realizes that this is England, Thanksgiving is not a holiday here, ergo I am taking a day off of work to attend a dinner based on a tradition that is not actually a tradition."

"You are doing this for Katherine, and for me." She got on her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Will I be getting rewarded for my good behavior?" Draco said putting a hand on her hip to pull her in for another kiss.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, there are so many rewards for celebrating today."

Grabbing her scarf she moved out the door calling after her, "Like you get to see Jack."

_Excellent, Jack Queen to ruin my life even further._ Draco understood that Jack's loyalties were to Sam and Sam alone.

But seriously! He could have used some defense on the publicity end of his and Sam's relationship.

Though Jack certainly did his part to protect Samantha's reputation even bettering it. In the eyes of the public she was a saint who chose to forgive and forget the misguided actions of a teenager and embrace Draco for the man he was today making him a better person by merely her presence.

"Oh, Chris is coming too." Sam added from the hallway.

_I'm surrounded by a bunch of Yankees. _

Sam always laughed at his grumblings at Samantha and her friends being so American, though she tore him a new one the first time he called her a Yankee.

"Do I look like a damn New Yorker? No, I pahk the cah at hahvard yahd. Gawd."

Yeah he didn't say Yankee to her face any more.

"Are you ready?" he asked after they had reached the bottom steps of his town house.

With a nod they both turned on their heels and vanished with a crack to reappear in front of Harry and Katherine's new home.

* * *

"White picket fence, backyard, good neighborhood. It's perfect isn't it?" Sam commented but not in an admiring way but more, as a simple statement of this is what Katherine and Harry were meant to have.

"It's too perfect. Personally I like the fact that behind closed doors we are completely dysfunctional."

Sam turned to grin at him taking his hand they walked up to the front door. "I agree, imagine how boring their sex life must be."

"I'd really rather not think about it."

"Not think about what?" Harry had opened the door at that moment but before they could answer Teddy came zooming towards them

"Drake! Harry and I are going to play exploding snap, do you want to play exploding snap?" He bounced up and down excitedly

"Sami you can play too!"

Sam ruffled his hair, "Thanks champ but I think I'm gonna help Kat."

"I'll play mate." Draco said scooping up the boy to throw him over his shoulder he giggled and squealed as Drake walked into the living room with Harry and Sam following.

"She's in the kitchen possibly having a panic attack. We've been to scared to go in and check." Sam rolled her eyes as Harry detoured towards the living room and she continued on to the kitchen.

"Oy, Sam do us a favor and try not to burn down the place will you?" Harry poked his head back into the hallway to call after her.

"Shove off Potter."

* * *

Jack and Chris arrived not soon after Sam and Drake.

Chris brought green bean casserole and pumpkin pie. "Made just like my momma. I am glad that I am not missing out on Thanksgiving."

He took a deep whiff of the air coming from the kitchen, "It smells good Katherine!"

"Thank you Chris and thank you for the casserole and pie they look delicious! I am just so happy we could celebrate this with people who actually appreciate the sentiment."

She sent a glare towards Harry and Sirius, "Drake doesn't get it either." Sam supplied helpfully so Katherine could also glare at him.

"I don't care you three are going to sit your asses at the table silently and enjoy it or else I will shove that turkey down your throat."

She stomped back to the kitchen. "She didn't realize how long it takes to cook did she?" Jack guessed taking a seat next to Harry,

"She's been up since four. She burnt her first attempt last night and had to run out to try to find one."

"Kat said a bad word. How come she doesn't get in trouble when she says a bad word but I do?" Teddy asked arms crossed with a pout on his face.

"Because mate, you will learn that women get to do whatever they want and we have no say in the matter." Draco said putting his arm around the kid.

* * *

Conversation flowed and trying to follow how one thing led into another was impossible. Sam just sat back and took it in.

Draco and Jack were debating the market projections for the holiday season, Katherine and Chris were regaling stories of past Thanksgivings, and Harry and Sirius were discussing Harry's latest case.

Teddy was sitting between her and Draco and kept eyeing the desert table.

"I'll make a deal with you mate." Sam said whispering in his ear.

"You finish your turkey and you get the first piece of pie."

"Okay." Ted said shoveling the turkey from his plate into his mouth.

Laughing she made eye contact with Draco who gave her a wink.

Jack turned his attention to Sam apparently him and Draco had decided to agree to disagree ending their conversation.

"How are you feeling about the Celtics this year Sami? Your Sox didn't fair so well does the curse stretch across sports in Bean town?"

Katherine threw her head back in a sigh, "Ugh, don't get her started Jack. Clearly there were issues with the umpires and the other teams were cheating and our manager is a bum. She won't stop."

Jack just grinned, "Making up excuses doesn't change the fact you lost Sami."

Sam took a calming breath, "Yes because the Yankees never complain and always win. I'm over it; this year was meant for building. Next year is ours."

"Spoken like a true Bostonian. By the way, most of the time Yankees do win and I think the Knicks are going to have a shot this year."

"Ah man, you are going to be real disappointed on that front. And Sami's Celtics aren't going to cut it either. King James win's again this year, 'nough said." Chris threw down the gauntlet and the three of them spent another ten minutes debating sports.

* * *

They ended the night with full stomachs and open hearts.

Sitting by the fire in the living room curled up on the couch with her head on the arm rest Sam watched Draco play with Ted, Harry and Kat cuddled on the love seat, Sirius and Jack talking animatedly over a shared bottle of Brandy and Chris laughing at something Ted had said.

Smiling to herself all she could think was, _this is what holidays are about. Family._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm Back! So I might be a little slow on the updates because I have finals coming up and haven't planned everything out yet, basically this is my apology in advance. I'm hoping to fill in more blanks about Samantha's life as an artist and have more Blaise and Ginny moments. **

**Thanks so much for your support and I love hearing your comments so make sure to let me know what you think and give me suggestions. **

**~IntrepidReporter**


	2. Speaking of Family

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 2 Speaking of Family

"Draco Abraxious Malfoy, you have been cordially invited to a dinner party hosted by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy at their estate on Saturday, the 7th of December at 8:00pm."

The voice in the letter changed to that of his mother's "Draco, do try to arrive on time despite Ms. Black's tendencies it is not polite to be late. It is a black tie affair and I expect to see you there."

_Lovely. _

Draco sat back in his desk chair rubbing his eyes. Deep down he really did care for his mother; after all she did bring him into this world.

_Not that she would ever let me forget that fact. _

Sometimes though he just would rather not deal with her controlling nature and condescending tone. He understood that she did not like Samantha and Samantha didn't like her. That was fine if he didn't have to hear about it every two seconds.

Sam was going to have a fit about going and when they did get there he was positive his mother would have some back handed way of making it clear that Sam was not a welcome member of the family.

"Merlin, give me strength."

"You alright there mate?" Blaise walked into Draco's office to see his best mate looking towards the sky distressed and muttering.

Draco just motioned to the howler.

"Ah yes the infamous Narcissa Malfoy is throwing a dinner party. A party that I was not invited to but both Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were."

"This just keeps getting better and better." He stood to round his desk towards the bar in the corner of his office,

"It's a little early to start that isn't it mate?" Blaise asked but was ignored as Draco poured himself a drink.

"The woman is in bloody denial or she's decided that since she can't do anything about it she'll just make our lives bloody miserable until we bloody decide to kill ourselves." He took a long drag from his glass.

"I honestly think she has lost all her marbles at this point."

"Look on the bright side mate, at least your mother isn't suspected of killing her last five husbands. If you want to talk about crazy let's discuss how my mother is known as the black widow." Blaise's mother would definitely go into the crazy category or just evil depending on how you look at it.

"You're right it's just dinner it will be fine."

* * *

The woman was ruthless. Honestly she was an evil bitch wrapped up in expensive pearls and fake smiles. Sam thought as she watched the way Narcissa attempting to whisk Draco away to introduce him to some French bimbo.

"Draco darling it's so nice of you to join us please let me introduce you to Ms. Dubois she was just telling me about her veela heritage…"

Draco wasn't having any of it though, he made a point to take Sam's hand and pull her into the conversation.

"Ms. Dubois, a pleasure. This is my girlfriend, Samantha Black." He introduced wrapping his arm around her waist and giving his mother a disapproving look.

"Pleasure."

The night continued on in much of the same manner back handed remarks were the nicest things Sam heard but she took it all in stride though she was ready to deck Pansy Parkinson if she opened her whiney mouth once more.

Sam knew Greengrass was a haughty, snob with a broom up her ass who was mad that someone had snagged the rich and famous Draco Malfoy from her. She was annoying but she was a non-threat.

Parkinson on the other hand, well, she was psychotic. Completely disillusioned into believing that her and Draco were meant to be and she would do anything to see that happen.

Sam looked at her drink and took a sniff, looked back at Pansy and put the glass down.

"Ms. Black, how are you holding up?" of all the people to ask that of her the person she least expected would be Lucius Malfoy. She was at a loss for words but quickly regained her composure.

"I survived Umbridge, the Carrow's, the battle at Hogwarts and performing at a country concert, if this is the worst you've got I think I'll manage."

"Severus said you were strong. Draco needs that in his life."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear you're approval? Not plans to throw me into the dungeons, torture me to death or anything of that nature?"

"Come now Ms. Black, is it not your people who say to see the best in people? What about a second chance for redemption."

"So you're reformed? Excuse me for my skepticism. What do you get out of Draco and I being together not that anyone has much choice in that matter."

"Between you and I, the Malfoy brand is still highly regarded in the inner pureblood circle. Nothing has changed here as you can very well see." He motioned to the people milling about with their shiny jewels and noses in the air.

"The rest of the world however, has moved on. These people as much as they like to think they have power, don't have the control of the masses like they use to. Sure they have their money but in ten, twenty years down the line, they will have nothing."

Sam nodded taking in his words, "While their wealth is going under Draco's company is on the rise." Sam said more to herself than to Lucius.

"Tell me what have his numbers been since we announced our relationship?"

"In a privately sponsored poll, people's overall view of the company increased by 20 percent, trustworthiness doubled, and 70 percent of people said they would buy a Malfoy product over the next leading competitor."

"Privately funded huh?" Those numbers were significant Sam had no idea that she could have that much influence.

"So based on your interest, is there any way to get your wife to drop the monster in-law act?"

Lucius actually snorted, "As much interest as I have in seeing that your relationship at least looks good to the public, I am a Slytherin and not brave enough to face the wrath of Narcissa. I did however rearrange the dinner seating. That was taking it a bit too far."

At that moment a trumpet was heard and a voice carried through out the ballroom, "Dinner is served."

Lucius offered his arm to Sam, "Ms. Black"

She took it, "Shall we Mr. Malfoy."

He led her into the dining room and towards Draco who was waiting off to the side.

"Draco there you are, where did you disappear to?"

"I came in early to make sure mother hadn't placed on the other end next to Goyle or something."

Lucius smirked at that giving Samantha a wink, "Well as much as I enjoyed entertaining the young lady I think it's time you stepped up to that task." He unwrapped Sam's arm from his and kissed the back of her hand before offering it to Draco.

_Now I know where Draco get's his charm from._

"It was a pleasure Ms. Black."

"Lovely conversation Mr. Malfoy." He walked away towards his wife to sit at the head of the table

"You and Father seem to be getting on nicely?" He said quietly while everyone found his or her seats.

"We have come to an amicable agreement not to step on each others toes."

Draco nodded and lead her to follow his father where he sat to his right and Sam next to him. He pulled out her chair while Narcissa glared from her position opposite him.

"Is there a problem Mother?" Draco questioned straightening up behind Sam.

"Not at all." She took her seat and Draco followed. He found Sam's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Conversation flowed around her but Sam didn't pay much attention to it. That was until Narcissa's voice traveled to her ears.

"Yes they have not been dating that long. In all honestly I don't expect it to last." She was turned towards a woman whom Sam thought might be the Greengrass' mother but was not sure.

She looked like she had been whispering but her comment traveled around the room Draco paused in his conversation with the man next to Sam.

"Actually Mother, I am pleased to announce that Sam and I will be looking for a house together. We feel it is time for us to take the next step."

Narcissa's spluttering is what kept Sam going for the rest of the night.

* * *

"So, when are we going to start this house hunting expedition?" Sam asked when they got back to Drake's apartment.

"Sorry, but it was part of our agreement in the contract any way so I figured why not shut my mother up."

"She realizes that regardless of how much she tries to break my spirit and send me running it is a magical blood contract that will yank me back right?" slipping off her shoes and attempting to unclasp her dress.

Draco had shrugged out of his jacket and was working on his tie, but when he saw Sam struggling he motioned for her to turn around and helped her with the clasp.

"She is in denial. Honestly the war and You-Know-Who's occupation of the manor messed her up. She fell back on her pureblood upbringing to get through it and it is ingrained in her head now."

"But I like to think that it would be your unquenchable lust for this perfect body that would bring you back before the contract kicked in."

He stood back spreading his arms so Sam could admire just how perfect he did look. Sam smiled and allowed her dress to drop to the floor around her feet.

Stepping into Draco's personal space she reached out to play with the button's of his shirt.

"Maybe I need reminding of what I'd be missing."

…

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come in the next week. Remember to write me and let me know what you think.

Thanks!

~IntrepidReporter


	3. Hatching Plan's

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Chapter 3- Hatching Plan's

Narcissa paced angrily across the floor of the master bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Watching her son with that tramp made her sick. It did not help matters that on every magazine Narcissa picked up there was a picture of the wretched girl in what was generously described as underwear, barely.

"How could he do this to me?"

"Stop being so dramatic Cissy it is not like Draco actively went searching for the one woman that he knew you would not like. It was decided a long time ago via contract." Lucius said rolling his eyes at his wife's antics.

He went up behind her wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "Let's not talk about it anymore. There is nothing you can do to change it any way, when have you ever heard of someone reversing such a contract?"

That was a very good question. "You're right darling let's go to sleep, I am positively exhausted."

As she lay in bed she thought about it more, _how will I find someone who has broken a marriage contract? _She smiled in her sleep. Narcissa had a plan and she was fairly confident that it would work.

* * *

"5,6,7,8…" The music blared again and the dancers took off around the stage they were in perfect sync and Sam was very impressed with the performance but still felt something missing.

"We still need a male lead. Now that Joshua is out indefinitely we have to come up with a back-up." The director was saying to Sam as they watched the performance from the balcony.

Sam nodded, "We need someone who knows the material or is a quick learner, someone comfortable in a leading role and is willing to work with us without trying to take the whole thing over. It would help if we knew him." Sam said thoughtfully, "I wonder if I could get any of my American contacts out here to do it."

"Samantha Black you look positively ravishing and I was concerned you hadn't survived dinner."

"Zabini do you ever actually go to work?" Sam responded getting up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"We can figure this out later Sam, I'll start making calls."

"Thanks Bridget." Sam replied as the director made her way towards the stage leaving Blaise and Sam to chat.

"So…has the wicked witch forged your downfall yet?" he asked in reference to Narcissa Malfoy

"Why Mr. Zabini you should know by now I have no downfall."

Sam grabbed her coat, purse and scarf from her chair.

"Want to grab lunch since you're here? Why are you here?"

"I'd love to." He said helping her put on her coat. "I actually came for some advice." He admitted as they made there way out into the crisp autumn air.

"Really, you want advice from moi?" Sam teased, "But are you not the great and wise Zabini?"

"Oh I am of course the great, wise, powerful, and charming Blaise Zabini. Everyone knows that. Except for a mutual friend of ours."

"You're here to talk about Ginny? Don't you have a 2 year plan for this or something?" Draco had mentioned to her that Blaise was hatching a plan to win over Ginny it was taking longer than he anticipated.

"I do and it is brilliant, but I have hit a setback."

They turned down a side street towards a coffee shop that Sam frequented

"That set back wouldn't happen to have red hair, a no-nonsense attitude, and a boyfriend?" Sam asked smirking regardless of how she felt about Drew, he was Ginny's boyfriend and it was kind of wrong to conspire to break up a relationship that her friend was happy in.

But then again, it was Drew.

"The boyfriend is not the issue. And where are we going?" They had walked straight passed the coffee shop and continued down another side street lined with stores.

Sam turned and opened the door to one of the shops motioning Blaise through. "There is a food court in the underground mall. How do you feel about Panda Express?"

Blaise stood in confusion as Sam continued to walk through the store and into the main mall area. Before he could question further she picked up on their previous conversation.

"So your problem is that Ginny is a strong, independent, intelligent woman who hasn't and won't fall for your usual bullshit?"

"Hey, it's not bullshit. It's being charming, and it worked on you."

Sam raised a pointed eyebrow at him, "Yeah, that and about 9 shots of tequila and at least 6 mixed drinks. It was also my birthday, I was looking to get laid and you are very skilled in the one-night-stand department."

"I don't know whether that was a compliment of my bedroom skills or an insult."

"Doesn't matter. Point is you need a different approach when it comes to Ginny and lucky for you I am embracing the holiday season and will give you the gift of my wisdom."

* * *

"So you used my bet with Draco to make a bet with Ginny to coerce her into going on a date with you, and you're just getting around to following through now because you couldn't decide who had actually won?" Sam asked through a mouthful of chow mein.

"It's kind of sad Zabini. Wait but Draco and I decided we both won so where does that leave you two?"

"That was the debate we had. She claimed that it made our bet void but I argued that since you both won then we should both win. So I have finally gotten her to agree to a date once I fulfill my end of the deal."

"What is that?" Sam asked she was very curious to see what Ginny would make Blaise do.

"Next time we are at a function every time I am introduced to someone I…" He paused and took a breath. Sam gave him an encouraging look.

"You…what?

"I have to lead with, my name is Blaise Zabini and I suffer from Erectile Dysfunction."

Sam had just put food in her mouth, which quickly ended up back in her bowl from her burst of laughter.

"This is going to be so much fun! There is a dinner with the French consulate next week, you are coming."

Blaise scowled, "Can we focus please. Draco failed me but it's worth it because I'm getting my date and I need to sweep her off her feet. So let's talk strategy." He pushed the paper wrapper his food came in to the side and put his elbows on the table making it clear he was serious.

Sam for her part put her chopsticks down and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "You're serious about this aren't you? You want to date Ginny Weasley, and fall in love with her, get married and have cute little Blake Griffin babies." Sam said in a super girly voice.

"What does that mean?"

"Blake Griffin, Basketball player, half black ginger. Ring any bells?"

"What's Basketball?"

Sam rolled her eyes it was really getting annoying how no one got her pop culture references.

"If you are going to mock I don't need your help, I can get this done on my own." Blaise said stubbornly.

"I'll help. If you swear that this is the real deal and on the condition that if you hurt her forget about her scary older brothers because I will bring on all levels of hell on you. We clear?"

"You'd have to get in line because I am fairly sure Ginny would destroy me before anyone had the chance."

Sam nodded, he was right, he knew her. "I'll help."

"Thank you. So where do we start?" He asked while Sam pulled out her muggle contraption, a tele-something.

"We'll start later right now shhhh." Sam said paying more attention to the people around them.

"What…?" Blaise looked around to find what Sam was looking for, "Sam, why are we here?" It was a weird place to go get lunch.

"You'll see in a minute…look." He turned around to see that a girl had climbed onto a table in the middle of the food court and music started playing from the speakers.

**_ "Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings"_**

Then a teenage boy stood up on the ledge of the fountain on the other side of the court and sang,

**_"Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs. _**

**_For every time that they want to count you out _**

**_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth."_**

Suddenly in a burst of song kids were popping up all over the place to sing the chorus. They danced around the place, singing in perfect harmony.

A kid pulled out a guitar and was jamming out on the wall of the water fountain.

_They're good they were very good_. Sam thought as she watched the display, Blaise merely watched on in shock, he was not expecting that.

The crowd was really starting to get into it when the music cut out and a warning from security was given over the speakers. The kids split quickly as mall cops ran after them.

"They are fantastic! I want them." Sam said standing up, she typed out a text to Bridget letting her know she approved. And walked out towards the exit.

"Wait up Black." Blaise jogged to catch up to her, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Underground flash mob. They were good weren't they? Very well done."

"That's why we came here?" Blaise asked everything clicking into place.

"Look at you Blaise, you are just so quick on the uptake it is astounding. Well I have to get back to work, ciao darling." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and swept down the street back to the theatre.

"Wait, what about the master plan?" He shouted after her.

"In time darling, the first thing you're going to learn when it comes to Ginny is you need patience."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter which was really just to set the plot for upcoming chapters. Make sure to shoot me a review and tell me what you think.

~IntrepidReporter


	4. The Nature of the Relationship

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 4- The Nature of the Relationship

"Samantha Athena DeVega Black!"

Draco had tried to be nice and understanding, he had tried to compromise and loosen up. He really did try.

This though, this was the last straw. It was fine when she moved some of her clothes into his closet and his drawers. Did it screw up his whole organized system? Yes, but it was necessary.

He only complained minimally when she brought her shoes over and when they would not fit in the closet she lined them up under the bed, and by the door and where ever else she decided to throw them after wearing them.

At that moment he tripped stumbling before catching himself to look down and see one of Sam's many spiky heels.

She put her pillows on his bed, her robe and soaps in his bathroom, her coffee mugs in his kitchen. But putting her bloody muggle contraptions in his office, his sanctuary, that was going too far and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

"SAMANTHA!"

"DRACO! What are you yelling about now?" Sam asked calmly moving into the study and plopping on the couch.

"What am I…What I am yelling about? I'll tell you what I am yelling about. You! You, and your…STUFF… have seemed to have found their way into every corner of my life messing up all semblance of order I have tried to cling to since you've gotten here and now you have spread yourself out into my office with whatever this THING is and I will not stand for it Samantha, I will not." Draco finished dramatically flailing his arms at the speakerphone and laptop that were currently sitting on his desk.

"Glad you got that off your chest?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Draco's dramatics and crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"It has to stop Samantha or I swear…"

"What? What are you going to do? I am so sorry that my being here has disrupted your perfectly planned out life schedule." Sam responded sarcastically, " Don't you dare threaten me, hate to break it to you sweetheart but I live here too."

"This is my home and my rules!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

* * *

So, yeah they had fights, probably more than was usual or healthy. But the make-up sex was always good and they eventually were able to come up with solutions.

They were currently pressed against each other on Draco's desk breathing heavily. Laptop, phone and all other desk items laid forgotten on the floor.

"This isn't working." Sam said sitting up on the desk.

"Really?" Draco asked looking down at their sweaty naked bodies. "I thought that worked pretty damn well."

Sam rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco's hips to pinch his ass. "That worked fine. I meant living here, in your house."

"I didn't mean to say it like that…"

Sam cut off his apology, "It's true though this is your house, your space, it's not ours. You told your mother we were moving in together, we wrote it in our contract that we were going to look for a place together. I think we should do that sooner rather than later."

"Okay, we'll start looking for a place. Together."

He got up from the desk stretching his arms over his head and then offering Sam a hand to help her.

"So?" he asked as they got dressed, "How was your day at the office Sweetheart?"

"Well Darling, I might just have the juiciest bit of gossip there is to be found these days." Sam responded in a georgian-peach accent.

"Oh do tell." Draco said putting his elbows on the desk and his chin on his palms, much like a kid listening to a story.

Sam leaned over the other side of the desk, she had yet to put her shirt back on and Draco was momentarily distracted.

"Well, I had the one and only Mr. Zabini come visit me today."

"Does he ever work?" Draco mused.

"and he has informed me that he is taking Ginny Weasley on a date."

"How'd he manage that?"

"Well, let me tell you…"

Did they have issues? Sure but the fact that they could still have conspiring conversations about their friends love lives and Draco always kept a pint of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer made Sam think that they would just make this thing work. It was the nature of their relationship.

* * *

"Too big, too old, too small, that's just too much in general."

"This is going to be a thing isn't it?" Draco asked from the other side of the breakfast table where he was attempting to read the Daily Prophet.

Sam put the home listings she was rifling through down. "What do you mean by 'a thing'?" she asked placing her elbows on the table and her chin on her clasped hands.

"I mean another thing to add to the list of things that we are going to attempt to do together and we think it's going to be easy until we get into it and it turns out that we both have completely different tastes and it's going to result in an argument."

Sam pursed her lips, "No this will not be a 'thing'."

She went back to her magazine but put it down almost immediately, "Why do you have to be so negative and assume that we are going to start a fight over this?"

"I thought we weren't making this a thing?" Draco asked putting his paper down.

"We're not. but if we were, you made it a thing not me." Sam said standing up and grabbing the magazine to take with her. As she walked past Draco he grabbed her arm to still her so he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. I'm sorry I brought it up. You are right, I'm wrong and I think you should forgive me and allow me to take you out to an incredibly fancy restaurant so I may show you off and we can do it in the bathrooms under the snobby noses of London's elite."

Sam laughed, "Why Mr. Malfoy you certainly know how to charm a woman." She said sarcastically walking away.

When she reached the door she turned back towards him, "I'll be done by 7. They better be nice bathrooms."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup, Draco and Sam are a little twisted, but we like them that way. My finals start Tuesday so I figured I'd write a chapter to distract me from my ridiculous workload. Hopefully you'll all feel in the procrastinating mood and will take the time to read and review my story :) Thanks for the support so far and anyone who is taking finals, good luck! **

**XOXO IntrepidReporter**


	5. Matchmaking

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 5 Matchmaking

"There is something wrong with the two of you." Ginny said taking a sip of her tea.

"I mean seriously dysfunctional doesn't even begin to describe whatever it is the two of you are. And the most twisted part is I have never seen you so…content."

Sam shrugged, "I've been thinking about it a lot because it's true that me and Drake seem to work, sort of. And I have narrowed it down to two possibilities…"

"You two are irrevocably in love with each other but have yet to come to terms with those feelings?" Ginny guessed

"No. Part of the magical bond that holds us in marriage has magically messed with our minds to make us want to be in the relationship, or because I know that this is what I'm stuck with I don't have to deal with the relationship issues that use to make me run for the hills."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't feel the need to watch my mouth around him and worry about saying the wrong thing, I don't have pretend to want to see him when I don't or pretend that I don't care if he is late for things. We are totally cool with doing our own thing but at the same time we can be with each other and be comfortable in ourselves.

I'm not scared about being judged because I know we are both judging each other and we say it when there is something that we want changed."

"Plus the sex is REALLY good." Sam added as an after thought taking another bite of cake.

"Sick and twisted!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Who's sick and twisted?" Blaise Zabini into the booth next to Sam giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Samantha darling you look ravishing."

"Seriously what is it that you do for a living besides stalking me?" Ginny asked annoyed. Zabini recently had been popping up everywhere she was and it was grating on her last nerve.

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley but I had just finished up a business meeting when I spotted Sami over here and I had to say hi, after all she is my best friends girl."

Sam was about to make a comment about his only saying hi because of her Draco connection but he plowed on,

"She also happens to be a beautiful, wonderful person that I just had to grasp the opportunity to spend an extra moment in her presence."

"Nice save Zabini." Sam nodded at him. "What are you drinking? I was about to get another latte." She turned her head looking for the waitress.

"He's not staying." Ginny said quickly

"Oh hush up Ginny, don't be rude." Sam admonished in a very Hermione like tone.

"Don't worry about it Samantha, if Ginevra doesn't want me here I would hate to intrude."

"I think the question is why Ginny doesn't want you here." Sam looked pointedly at Ginny.

"I'm sure Mr. Zabini has more important things to do. People to meet, models to woo."

"Been keeping track of whom I'm wooing?" Zabini asked with a smirk

"Don't you have a meeting at two?" Ginny asked crossing her arms in a huff.

"Wait you're keeping track of his schedule?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I am not. Shut up Sam."

"Ginevra it is very sweet that you are so concerned about me keeping on time."

"I'm not concerned, for Godric's sake you can stay or you can go it doesn't matter to me what you do. I don't care."

Sam and Blaise shared a look. "I'll stay then, if that is alright?" He asked Ginny one more time.

"Fine, it's fine."

With a smirk he placed his coat over the back of the booth and slid back in next to Sam waving a waitress down to order a tea and Sam her latte.

* * *

"What is up with you and Zabini?" Sam questioned as they made their way around Diagon Alley.

"You mean besides my perpetual loathing of him and everything he does?"

"You know his schedule?"

"I don't know his schedule, Bernice mentioned she was meeting him about some issues with her contract. They hit it off when he came to help me with a contract issue a few weeks back."

(Bernice was a fellow chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, Ginny's Quidditch team.)

"I forgot that he helped you out with that whole advertising debacle. Wasn't that nice of him? You know he was working on the Spudmore deal for Draco when he was helping you, he was very busy but still took the time to help despite your bitching. Very nice of him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes well Bernice thought he was very nice as well. She was going on and on about what she was going to wear and say and how dreamy his brown eyes are. He doesn't even have brown eye."

"What color are his eyes?" Sam interjected mid Ginny rant.

"Hazel with flecks of gold around the irises, though I suppose sometimes they look brown when he's angry or tense. Ugh I just hate how she keeps talking about him, we get it already…"

Sam smirked, "Interesting."

Ginny stopped, "What's interesting?"

Sam walked passed her friend towards the Ice Cream parlor, "Nothing Gin, nothing at all."

"SAMMMM! Tell me!" Ginny whined, "You don't actually think I like Zabini because of the eye thing do you? Because that is just ridiculous…"

Ginny went on to continue justifying herself and Sam just nodded though her mind was else where.

_Blinny certainly has a nice ring to it. _She looked back at Ginny, _Yup this is going to be very interesting. _

* * *

While Sam was busy playing match maker Narcissa was sitting in a private room of a higher end luncheon making her own match making plans with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"You understand what I am asking of you?" She asked the younger woman.

"It will be a challenge. All you have to go on is rumors and I require the utmost discretion from you. Draco can never know I was behind it."

"I understand what you want from me Mrs. Malfoy. I just want to ensure I get what I want in return." Pansy said leaning back in her chair.

This was a very interesting offer, she was not sure what she was expecting when Narcissa Malfoy asked her to lunch but it certainly was not this.

_It makes sense though. I knew there was no way Draco was with that skank by choice. _

"I can assure you that if you can find this man, Draco will be yours."

Pansy nodded raising her glass to Narcissa, "Just call me Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's note: And the plot thickens! It may be a little cheesy but the story needs conflict and this fulfills my needs for the story. Things are about to get interesting for Drake and Sam. Thank you for the reviews and support, Hope you enjoyed**

**~IntrepidReporter **


	6. Easy Is Not In Our Vocabulary

Story: An Agreeable Arrangement

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 6 Easy is Not in Our Vocabulary

Sam had always liked snow. It was pretty to look at and fun to play in. It was a sign of the holiday season and in her early years a sign of being home. Excelsior Academy for gifted witches had been located in Carmel California. As much as Sam liked the beach there was something comforting about going home for a white Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas she looked back at the "house" her a Draco were looking at. It was a mansion and a half in and was ridiculously secluded. She looked back out the window where the snow had covered the stone terrace and the surrounding landscape. She could see a large fountain down on the lawn sporting Greek statutes.

"Thanks, but this isn't it." Sam said to the realtor.

"We haven't even seen the upstairs yet." Draco said exasperated. They had been looking at houses all day and had yet to find one both he and Sam liked. She may have said this wasn't going to be a thing, but Draco was having a hard time believing that.

"There are statutes in the garden." Sam said putting her coat back on. "What's next?"

"Statutes, that is why you don't like it, because of the statutes."

"You didn't like the Penthouse we looked at because the large window pointed to the east."

"That was a perfectly reasonable complaint. The sun would wake us up every morning."

"There is this lovely invention called curtains, really very clever, they block the sun from coming into the room…"

"There were other issues as well." Draco said grumpily.

"Yeah, well there are issues with this one as well. So, what is next?"

"How about we call it a day?" the tired realtor asked. "Take some time to discuss what it is you both are looking for and I'll start compile some choices. You have my card, we can pick this up another day."

They looked at each other, "Fine." They agreed. They each shook hands with the realtor and made their way out the door to disapparate.

Before Draco could turn though, Sam grabbed his hand and he felt the squeezing sensation of side along apparition.

They landed in a small village covered in snow. It was Hogsmeade.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked looking at Sam in confusion.

"I was hungry." She stated with a shrug. Walking towards the Three-Broomsticks.

"Madame Rosmerta, could we get two butter beers and some sandwiches please." Sam asked the minute they reached the bar.

"Why Samantha Black, long time no see." The bar woman said smiling at the former Hogwarts student. "Go find a seat and I'll bring them right over."

"Thank you."

She found a table in the back and shrugged out of her coat brushing the snowflakes off the hood before sitting down.

Draco mimicked her movements warily. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about this whole "lunch" rouse.

Sam didn't say a word she looked around the old establishment smiling at that shrunken heads her were heckling customers at the door and shaking her head at the Hogwarts students who were attempting to get Rosmerta to sell them firewhiskey.

Draco for his part watched Samantha watch everyone else. Something was off. She had a far away look on her face and if something was wrong Draco wanted to know what it was immediately rather than getting attacked for it later.

When their sandwiches came and Sam still didn't say anything Draco had had enough.

"Alright. What's the problem?" Sam looked at him like she was coming out of a daze.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Samantha Black, you have never been this quiet…ever! You talk in your bloody sleep so what is it dear that is ailing you?"

"I do not talk in my sleep." She glared at him but then sighed.

"Remember when things were less complicated?" she asked staring back at the Hogwarts students who were laughing in the corner.

"No." Draco took a sip of his butterbeer. _When were things ever not complicated?_

"Oh come on. Remember Hogwarts? When Quidditch and pranks, and homework were your biggest worries. When you knew who your friends were and who you wanted to die a slow painful death and whenever Parkinson made a snide remark I could jinx her into next Wednesday and it was completely acceptable. I miss when things were easy."

Draco's wheels were spinning, _Did Pansy do something? Did I do something? Probably, but not in the last hour…She's unhappy, she wants easy like back at Hogwarts. Wait a second, easy?_

"When in the bloody hell was Hogwarts easy?" He finally said incredulously.

"Easy? Really? Are we talking about the same Hogwarts in which the first year you arrived the Ministry was accusing our headmaster of being a crazy old fart and had him run out of the school while you and your friends formed a secret society to practice defense against the dark arts?"

"Are we talking about the same Hogwarts where I spent my sixth year terrified that if I failed the Dark Lord and didn't kill Dumbledore my family would die.

Let's not even talk about seventh year where how many days did you spend in detention? How many times did you end up in the hospital wing because of unforgivable curses from teachers. Hogwarts was never easy, our lives have never been easy and they never will be."

He stopped to take a breath shaking his head at Sam's ridiculousness. She looked like she was going to speak but he cut her off. He was going to finish his rant on a high note. He was going to win an argument for once.

"It's okay though. Because guess what Samantha Athena Black, you could never do easy. Easy is for the everyday people, easy is boring. You Samantha, you need a challenge, you need to over come conflict, because you are the strongest woman I know and the only one who could handle everything that you have been through and still come out on top.

And where we're at right now, it's not easy. It may get easier with time or it may not. But I can tell you right now that if anyone could handle this, make this look easy, make us work, it's you and it's me."

Sam put her elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand and just stared at Draco for a long moment with deep, penetrating eyes. The she smiled.

"That was inspiring Drake." She said with a grin, "honestly it sounded like a speech out of Notting Hill or something."

"What's Notting Hill?" Draco asked blankly

"It's a movie, about…it doesn't matter. You're right. I mean if anyone is going to do this… I mean you are Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned, "And you're Samantha Black."


End file.
